Hiding 'Round Corners
by Lavenderangel
Summary: After the third task, Ginny sits outside the hospital wing, and recounts all the times she's been out here, worrying about Harry. I'm terrible at summarries, I know.


Hiding 'round Corners  
  
I haven't done this for two years, at least. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm doing it. But, I have to make sure he's all right…  
  
Everyone thinks I've gotten over him. "Just a silly crush," they say. And I agree with them. I tell them they're right. But, they couldn't be more wrong.  
  
Only Hermione knows the truth, and I trust her to keep my secret.  
  
I watch her, Ron, Bill and my mother rush into the hospital wing, none of them even noticing me.  
  
I hear the door close, and I breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
The hospital wing. A rather depressing place for me. It brings back-terrifying memories of first year…  
  
I try to avoid it, at least the inside. I've often come to pace anxiously outside, though.  
  
Like last year, when Harry fell 50 feet from the air. I really didn't know if he'd survive that, to tell you the truth.  
  
I'll never forget that day.  
  
Rain pelted down on my hair, making it stick damply to my face and shoulders. It was impossible to hear the commentary through the thunder and cheering crowd.  
  
It was then that I saw them. Dementors, walking onto the field, hands out stretched, there hooded faces turned upwards, almost as if they could see the players.  
  
It only took a minute for Harry to see them. He'd just seen the snitch and abruptly stopped.  
  
He stared down at them, then, a few seconds later, lost consciousness.  
  
He went limp, and fell off his broom. Fred and George dived to catch them, but they missed.  
  
He fell down, down, all the time getting closer and closer to the ground. Then another figure ran onto the field.  
  
Dumbledore. He shot a spell at the dementors, making them flee from the seen. Then, he congered a stretcher, catching Harry inches from the ground.  
  
After that, he marched into the castle, anger etched across his face.  
  
Somehow, Harry had survived that, thank goodness. But that wasn't the last time I'd been here that year.  
  
Months later, the night I'd finished my exams; I once again paced outside.  
  
Not just Harry, but Ron and Hermione were also in there. Why, I don't know.  
  
I couldn't stay long, because snape and the Minister came up, and I had to run, Snape yelling after me, "back to Grifindor tower, or fifty points will be taken!"  
  
And now this…  
  
I'd been worried for Harry ever since the Goblet of fire had produced his name. It was obvious to me, though not to my git of a brother Ron that Harry hadn't entered. At first, he hadn't even cared about Harry, just for himself.  
  
Though I can slightly understand why, I still think it's horrid of him. After that first task, which had scared me half to death, they'd made up.  
  
I sighed, thinking once again of that day…  
  
Dragons. It's still a shock to me, even now.  
  
I watched, in a daze as the other three champions battled, and successfully defeated their dragons, then it was Harry's turn.  
  
He looked so small, and scared, but at the same time determined.  
  
He said a spell, and a moment later, his firebolt appeared.  
  
He's such an excellent flyer… I'd thought, watching him sore above the dragon.  
  
Somehow, he was able to get his golden egg, and it was all I could do to not jump out of my seat and run and hug him.  
  
Though the second task had been frightening, he'd survived it, too.  
  
And then the third task had come. I still couldn't believe it'd started only a few hours before. It feels like ages more…  
  
After the first two hours, I could tell something was wrong. Both Fleur and Crum had been found, now only Harry and Cedric remained.  
  
Suddenly, two figures appeared on the grass. I leaped from my seat, not caring what my family said.  
  
I ran down, my feet barely touching the stairs of the stands, knocking people over in my hurry.  
  
Please, I thought. Please let him be alive…  
  
I was one of the first to reach the two, and gasped at what I saw.  
  
Both Harry and Cedric were there, Harry clutching Cedric with one hand, and the Trywizard cup with the other.  
  
"He's dead!" Someone called.  
  
No, not Harry, don't let it be Harry! I silently pleaded, forcing hot tears back.  
  
"Cedric Diggory's dead!" Another called.  
  
A guilty sort of relief surged through me. I know it was terrible, but at least Harry was alive…  
  
Then, after Dumbledore had persuaded him to let go of Cedric's body, Moody took him away.  
  
I wanted to follow, but I lost sight of him in the crowd.  
  
So, I came up here to wait…  
  
Footsteps. I heard them coming this way, one pair sounding abnormally slow. They brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.  
  
I looked up, clutching my knees to stop myself from shaking with fear.  
  
There he was. Staggering along, looking exhausted, and badly shaken, but their Harry was. With him was Dumbledore, and… a black dog?  
  
I didn't have time to ponder this, for they were drawing closer.  
  
I moved back against the wall, hoping they wouldn't see me.  
  
But no, they didn't. Both Dumbledore and the dog were looking at Harry, and Harry was staring off into space, no doubt reliving the terrors he'd just been through.  
  
Then, they went inside, and I got to my feet, deciding to head to bed. Though I was still extremely worried for Harry, at least he was alive, for the time being at least.  
  
No, I wouldn't go to bed, I'd wait up for Hermione. I entered Grifindor, and went up, to sit and wait around another corner…  
  
FIN  
  
[A/N  
Yes, I finally revised this! I hope this version is better, and that I did okay with the first person perspective. I haven't seen a fic like this, and it just sorta came outta nowhere. There's a lot of Ginny helps Harry, they fall in looove, and everyone is all happy, yay fics out there, and though there are some great one's I wanted mine to be different. I hope it was! I also hoped you like it, and JKR owns everything.  
  
If you have any requests, please tell me! Either by reviewing or writing to:  
kasumi_grl@yahoo.com  
Thanks for reading, and please review!  
L_angel] 


End file.
